Cinderwillow
by Kallee1987
Summary: A wierd version of Cinderella


CinderWillow  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the vampire slayer belongs to Joss Wedon and the mutant thingy.  
  
Pairing: Spike/Willow  
  
Summery: Weird version of Cinderella.  
  
Spoilers: none.  
  
Rating: G I guess  
  
Once upon a time there lived a girl, named Willow who loved her father very much. Her mother, Jenni, had died when she was born and her father was getting lonely. When she was eight her father whose name was Giles remarried to Olivia, who had four daughters named Buffy, Anya, Cordelia, and Tara who were mean to Willow. Giles really loved Olivia but she was using him for money. A month after the marriage Giles died leaving Willow to the wrath of her stepmother and sisters. They made her live with the servants and become one of them. They also made her wear rags.  
  
The kingdom in which they lived was a magical kingdom only few were blessed with the skill though. The most powerful of the magic users were either on the Royal Court or part of the Royal family, which consists of King Angelus, Queen Darla, and their children Princess Drusilla and the heir to the throne Prince William a.k.a. Spike. They were so powerful that the Royal family could never die. With that attribute everyone wanted to be in the royal family.  
  
One of the few people that knew the art of magic was Willow's Mother. Willow was taught a couple spells from her father and Willow after her father died read spell books by the light of the fireplace. Hence Willow was given the name CinderWillow.  
  
Ten years later.  
  
The Rosenberg house hold was all excited about the royal ball which was in honor of the prince choosing his bride from the ball. Willow's stepsisters all wanted the prince to chose them for his bride. Willow's stepmother had Willow start working right a way to make the dresses. When Willow asked if she could go her stepmother and sisters laughed at her and said, "Why would the prince want you? Your only an orphan and not of noble blood. Now help us get ready."  
  
The step part of Willow's family left for the ball and she was left alone. She went to the library and found a book to read. While reading the magic book she found an interesting spell that changes what you wear and your make-up and hair until midnight. Since Willow's sisters and step mother had never seen her dressed up she decided to go to the ball. She set up the supplies and chanted the spell and poof she was dressed and made up for the ball she didn't wear the magic shoes but instead she took her mothers dress shoes that she left for willow to wear in her wedding.  
  
"I'm dressed to go but what about how to get there." She thought to herself. "Maybe a little magic will fix up the old carriage."  
  
Willow Walked outside and into the barn where the remainders of the old carriage was. Willow cast her spells and then got her pet mice turned them into coachmen and horses and left for the ball. When she arrived the entire crowd stopped and stared at the beautiful young woman. So far the ball had been extremely boring for the prince and he hated the way people were throwing themselves at him like he was prize meat or something. Now with the new girl the ball didn't seem so bad.  
  
This girl seemed very different than the rest of the young women at the ball she had a certain fire about her. He knew that she was the one for him and rushed over to see her. Willow had never been to a ball before and she was very impressed with the decorations and the women's dresses. The thing that caught her eye though was the extremely hot prince and she noticed that he was heading her way. Willow's stepsisters were throwing themselves at the prince when he walked by. He didn't even look at them his only interest was in Willow.  
  
Willow was standing completely still she tried to hide behind someone but they just moved. The Prince finally made it over to her and asked her to dance. She accepted and they started to dance.  
  
"Why have I never seen you before?"  
  
"Um...I don't get out much."  
  
Ding, Ding, Ding the first bells of midnight sounded loudly as Willow and Spike where dancing.  
  
"I've got to go my parents expect me home at midnight bye."  
  
Willow ran quickly out of the palace dropping one of her shoes on the palace steps. On her way home her dress changed back to rags and her make up disappeared. When she got home she started straight to work trying to forget the amazingly hot prince.  
  
The prince spent all night looking for the girl until he found her shoe. He then rushed to his parents and told them that tomorrow he was going to bring the shoe to every house and find the one he loved. His parents were thrilled to hear the news and made sure a notice was sent out to warn people about tomorrow.  
  
The next morning Willow woke up and started her chores she was worried though about if her family knew that was her dancing with the prince or not. The family was in the parlor talking when Willow finished her morning chores.  
  
"CinderWillow you should have been there it was so grand wait never mind your too common to of liked it." Buffy said stiffly.  
  
A knock at the door stopped the family talking. The butler answered the door and the prince came in with his servant Xander.  
  
"Did all you women attend the ball last night?" The Prince asked.  
  
"All but her went." Tara said pointing to CinderWillow.  
  
"Xander please try the shoe on each of their feet."  
  
Xander took the shoe and tried to put it on Olivia's foot but it was too large. He tried on Anya's and the stepsister's foot but the shoe was too big. The prince who was watching Willow intently noticed that she looked a lot like the girl from last night.  
  
"Your highness should I try the shoe on her too?" Xander asked about Willow.  
  
"Yea go on ahead."  
  
Xander put the shoe on Willow's foot and it was a perfect match. Spike went over to Willow and kissed her. The happy couple left the house and lived in the palace happily for the rest of eternity.  
  
The End 


End file.
